


Fallen Queen

by peacefulvillage



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Not a major character though, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: It was just like Betty said it would be. Bikes parked along the front and a faded sign that said Whyte Wyrm and had a picture of a snake. It was hard to believe that was the place her ponytailed, sweatered, pastel everything, best friend sent her. Veronica parked and with the little girl in her arms entered the bar.After tragedy struck Betty Jones left Riverdale leaving a heartbroken husband behind. Four years later tragedy strikes again. Some truths are revealed and there is a new case to solve.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica Lodge looked in the rearview mirror. The little girl in the back seat was still asleep. Good. Veronica hadn’t stopped driving since they got Betty’s letter and left New York City. Her hands tightened on the wheel at the thought of her best friend. It was surprising she hadn’t broke yet. Everything was falling to pieces, but Veronica’s priority was the girl in the backseat. Finally Veronica turned onto the exit that would lead them to Betty’s hometown. Riverdale. She drove past the nice houses to the Southside of Riverdale. It was darker and messier.

It was just like Betty said it would be. Bikes parked along the front and a faded sign that said Whyte Wyrm and had a picture of a snake. It was hard to believe that was the place her ponytailed, sweatered, pastel everything, best friend sent her. Veronica parked and with the little girl in her arms entered the bar. Since it was so late a lot of it was pretty empty but the second Veronica entered all eyes were on her. Veronica held the little girl closer to her.

“Lost?” One biker came up to her. He was tall and looked to her about her age.

“I am looking for Jughead Jones,” Veronica told him.

“What do you want with him?” He asked.

_They will most likely give you trouble. Stand your ground._

“His wife sent me.” Veronica replied and this seemed to strike something in him because he stepped back. “She needs his help.”

“That’s rich.” He said with a snort. “Not the best place to bring your kid.” Since she had such dark hair and her face was hidden it could like it was Veronica’s daughter, but it wasn’t.

“She isn’t mine,” Veronica said, “Like I said. I am really going to need to speak to Jughead. The people that went after Betty are going to come after Jules next.”

“Did you say Betty?” A pink haired woman said walking over. “Sweet Pea quit messing around and get Jughead.” She looked back at Veronica. “Too cowardly to come herself, I see. I’m Toni.”

“Veronica. Considering Betty is in a coma after being shot three times I am going to say she is out of commission for the time being,” Veronica told her.

“Shot?” Toni repeated. “Oh my god.”

“Ronnie?” The little girl stirred.

“It’s okay, precious,” Veronica said softly. The little girl turned her head. Piercing blue eyes stared back at her. Then she looked over at Toni who shrunk back when she looked at her.

“This better be good,” A new voice joined them. Veronica turned and recognized this one right away. He had the same angry expression as Jules did when she didn’t get her way. And the same eyes.

“Hello, my name is Veronica Lodge,” Veronica introduced herself. “We need to talk. In private would be best.”

“If Betty wants to talk to me she can come and do it herself,” Jughead said and turned to walk away.

“Mama sleeping.” A little voice said making him stop. “Like the story.”

“Yes, Jules, that’s right,” Veronica said hitching the girl back up on her hip. “Mommy is sleeping just like the story. Do you want me to tell you it again before you go to sleep?”

“Uh-huh.” Jules said and laid her head back on Veronica’s shoulder. “Is he the prince?”

“I hope so,” Veronica said looking Jughead dead in the eye.

A half hour later Jules was snuggled up in a room on top of the bar holding a stuffed dog. Jughead had kicked everyone out leaving just himself, Veronica, Toni, and two guys called Sweet Pea and Fangs. Again Veronica was surprised that these were the people Betty called family. No one interrupted her as she told her story.

Betty answered Veronica’s ad for a roommate. At first Betty didn’t give much insight into her past. Of course Betty had references one from a man named Pop and another from a Fred Andrews. The girls got along quite well and then Betty learned she was pregnant. At this Jughead stormed out and into the kitchen. There was a crash and then he came back out calm as ever. Veronica had helped Betty raise Jules (real name Juliette) and was her godmother. Betty got a job as an investigative journalist after she finished school. One of the best.

“It was odd, but no one called her Betty,” Veronica said, “At work she was Elizabeth. When she went undercover she wore a black wig and said her name was Toni Fogarty. All her articles were signed BCJ. She was good. Cracked more cases than any other journalist. Then there was this gang the Ghoulies. The way she went after them…she said she wasn’t going to stop until she brought them all down.”

“The Ghoulies?” Jughead spoke for the first time. The group shared a look before Jughead nodded for Veronica to go on.

“Betty and I were going shopping, thank God that Jules wasn’t with us, when a car pulled up. Fired three shots right at Betty. The man’s face was painted white.” Veronica felt a tear fall down her face. “She went down. She looked at me and said “Juggie” before she passed out. Betty hasn’t woken up since.” Veronica pulled something out of her jacket pocket. It was a jump drive in the shape of a snake. “I think this is for you.” She handed it to Jughead.

“The Ghoulies shot Betty?” Sweet Pea said his voice deadly calm.

“Which is why I am here,” Veronica said, “I don’t think they know about Jules, at least not yet. I know she was gathering evidence and all Betty needed was proof. Visual evidence that the Ghoulies were making and dealing drugs. Their operation was bigger than Riverdale. Kids in New York were doing JJ too. I assume you know how highly addictive it is. I better go check on Jules.” Veronica got up.

Jughead went to his office and put the jump drive into his computer. He opened the file and all of Betty’s notes were there. Articles, interviews, everything she had. And one video. Taking a deep breath Jughead clicked on it. Betty’s face appeared. Four years and she still looked the same. Her hair was a little longer and when she put her hair behind her ear he saw she was still wearing her wedding ring. He looked down at his own hand. He never got a ring, he tattooed Elizabeth around his ring finger instead.

 _“Hi Jughead,” Betty began. “If you are seeing this it means something happened to me. I know you are furious with me. First for leaving and then for Juliette. I have made so many mistakes, Jug. You of all people know how far from perfect I actually am. After what happened I couldn’t be…there anymore, but it never meant that I didn’t love you and then Jules…” Betty covered her mouth with her hand. “You need to finish it. Finish it once and for all. My biggest regret is not getting to see you one last time. Look at that face I love so much…” Betty let out a sob and then choked out, “Take care of Jules._ ” The video cut off and everything went black. Dark. Empty. Someone knocked on the door.

“Fuck off!” Jughead yelled. He felt the tears coming and he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. The door opened and Cheryl Blossom was in the doorway. No surprise there. She never listened. Her eyes were red too. She must have run into Toni.

“It’s my fault,” Cheryl said. “She called me two months ago. I…I…saw her. I met Jules. I should have dragged her back here by her stringy blond hair. I should have…” Jughead found himself doing something he never thought he would. He hugged Cheryl and started to cry and so did she. Once he calmed down Jughead made his way upstairs. He hesitated for only a moment before opening the door. There she was. Laying in a bed way too big for her. Her thumb was in her mouth and she was holding Hotdog tightly to her. Jughead sat down on the bed and moved a piece of dark hair away from Jules’ face. Juliette. Fitting. The movement made her stir and she slowly opened her eyes. Blue just like his.

“Do you know who I am?” Jughead asked after a moment.

“My Daddy,” Jules answered.

“Yeah, yeah I’m your Daddy,” Jughead said. “Do you mind if I stay in here with you?”

“No,” Jules said and shook her head. Jughead laid down behind her over the blankets. He put his arm carefully over the little girl and when she didn’t move away he relaxed. Then he did something he had never done before. He prayed. He prayed that Betty would be okay. That they would get the Ghoulies once and for all.

At the bar Veronica was sitting in a booth staring at her hands. She had given Jughead the jump drive and brought Jules to the safety of the Serpents. Now she didn’t know what to do. Go home? What was there? Betty was in the hospital under a fake name and by going to see her it would risk the Ghoulies finding her and finishing the job. So Betty was alone. Like Veronica was. A glass appeared in front of her.

“I don’t want a drink,” Veronica said.

“It’s water,” Sweet Pea said. “Crying makes you dehydrated.”

“I’m not crying,” Veronica said but her voice cracked.

“No, but you need to,” Sweet Pea slid in next to her. “And these arms aren’t just used for cracking skulls. I got great shoulders to cry on." Before Veronica could stop herself she started sobbing and sure enough he put his arm around her and whispered comforting words. It wasn’t long before Toni, Cheryl, and Fangs joined them. They all cried for their fallen Queen and vowed revenge on those who hurt her.

_New York City_

Doctor Muggs looked down her patient. Her name was listed as Cheryl Tate, but Ethel knew that wasn’t her real name. The hospital had received a huge donation in this woman’s name as long as they kept her secure and hidden. Ethel wondered what she was hiding from. It must be very dangerous based on the gunshots she had. This woman had also given birth and Ethel hoped wherever the child was they were okay and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead remembers.

“What am I supposed to do with a kid?” Jughead said nervously. Juliette was currently drawing pictures with Cheryl and Veronica. He didn’t know if he would be pissed or relieved about what Cheryl said. She had visited Betty, met his daughter, and never told him. As much as it angered him he knew it was comforting to Jules to see a familiar face in the strange place.

“You practically raised JB,” Toni reminded him. “Now she is going to fucking NYU studying to become a Social Worker. Full ride. That was because of you, boss.”

“JB, do you think she knows something?” Jughead asked. She and Betty had been close and were living in the same city. But if she saw Betty she would have told him. Worth a shot. It just so happened that his sister was home for the weekend. He called her and asked her to come over.

“Aunt Jelly Belly!” Jules cried happily upon seeing the girl. She scooted out of the booth and ran at JB. JB caught her and held the little girl tightly to her. 

“Oh precious I have missed you!” JB said once she finally let her down. “How did you get even cuter since I saw you last?”

“Signer clothes and a good skin care…ro..rotune.” Jules tried to say.

“Routine, darling,” Veronica gently corrected her. JB finally found the courage to meet her brother’s eyes. Utter betrayal was written all over his face. She hadn’t seen that look since Betty left him 4 years ago.

“Jug…” JB said walking over but Jughead stepped back.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jughead said and then went to his office before he said something he would regret.

“Daddy mad?” Jules said softly.

“At me, not you,” JB promised. “Are you drawing him a picture?”

“Uh-huh,” Jules said and JB looked over to see the Jules was attempting to draw a snake. She smiled. Fitting. 

“Where’s Betty?” JB asked.

“Oh, JB, why don’t you sit down?” Veronica said. Jughead was trashing his office. It all came back to him. All the memories that he had spent years blocking. The note Betty left saying that she had to go away for a while, but that she was still his wife and that she loved him. He got drunk for the first time that night. After his father’s addiction Jughead had vowed never to touch the stuff and for the first 24 years of his lift he had managed to. But after Betty left in the dead of night leaving only a note and empty drawers something broke in him. A year later he sent her divorce papers. She sent them back unopened. Jughead tried serving her two more times since then but each time Betty sent them back. He thought about finding her and demanding she sign them but he knew if he saw her he would be begging her to take him back rather than asking for a divorce.

Maybe they should never had done it. They should have just left after high school. They shouldn’t have gotten married instead and become the King and Queen of the Serpents and attending community college. Honestly Betty should have left him 10 years ago. Gone to Columbia rather than Greendale Community College. He should have forced her, but you could never make Betty Cooper do anything. It took years but Jughead finally started to believe he was enough for her. Their love was enough. But after what happened it was too much for even her. It would be a lie to say he remembered that night like it was yesterday. It felt like another lifetime ago.

Hal Cooper had been kicked out of the house Betty’s sophomore of high school. He had signed the divorce papers and was out of their lives. At least that is what they thought. Alice Cooper, now back to Smith, had fallen back into an old habit. Jughead’s father. Hal had always been incredibly jealous of FP. Alice had always loved FP and Hal knew that she had settled for him. Her way out. For years it was quiet. Until something happened.

Alice Smith got pregnant.

Betty was pissed. Super pissed. She had Jughead had been together for two years by then and the only reason FP and Alice reconnected was through them. Now they were going to share a sibling? How fucked up was that? It was Betty who insisted the young couple get married. That night. Before anyone else knew that they would share a sibling. The guest list was small of course and Alice was the pissed off one and insisted she at least let her host a reception for them. Betty let her, but it was still very low key.

The baby was named Charles and of course he was loved and adored by Betty. He looked just like her. Blonde hair and green eyes. Jughead admittedly kept his distance from him. So did JB. Yeah the kid was cute, but he was always more Betty’s brother than his. FP retired completely after that and didn’t touch alcohol. Moved to the Northside with Alice and raised Little Charles. Jughead didn’t have it in his heart to be jealous. He was happy Charles was getting the father Jughead always wanted.

One stormy night four years ago they got a call. FP, Alice, and two year old Charles were dead. Murdered in their home. By Hal fucking Cooper. With a gun supplied to him by the Ghoulies. It broke Betty. Her mother and brother killed by her own father. Her husband’s father killed at the hands of her own. No words could comfort her. She couldn’t even look at Jughead or JB. Betty didn’t eat for days. She couldn’t get out of bed. The only time she did was when she was sneaking out in the middle of the night and leaving. Stealing FP’s old truck. Jughead fell apart. He lost his father, brother, and wife all within a week. Why couldn’t he have been the one to run? Why couldn’t they had run away together? Then he saw the scared look in the Serpent’s eyes. They didn’t have a leader. They needed him. To protect them and Riverdale. Who knows what else the Ghoulies were up to? Who else they were giving guns to? He couldn’t leave. He got Jellybean out of course, but he was stuck.

As if the knife in his back didn’t hurt enough his sister had twisted it in even more. She knew about Jules. Must see her regularly based on Jules’ reaction to her. Three years he had missed with his daughter and JB knew the whole time. Someone knocked on the door. Jughead grunted for them to come in. JB appeared. She looked at the state of the room but made no comment. There were tear stains on her cheeks. She must not have known about Betty.

“Hi,” Was what she said instead.

“Hi,” Jughead said back.

“Would you believe it was an accident?” JB said sitting down. “I was in the library and there she was. Studying just like me. When she saw me her eyes went so wide it looked like she was a character in a comic book. She stood up ready to flee but it revealed something she didn’t want me to see. I don’t know how she was standing her belly was so big. Of course I was pissed and started yelling at her and we got kicked out of the library. I tried to change her mind. Begged. But you know Betty. Once she sets her mind to something you can’t change it. She wasn’t wearing her wedding ring and that is what really made me mad but then she showed me the chain around her neck. Betty told her fingers were too fat to wear it. Then we started laughing. We went to dinner and I swear Jug, her appetite rivaled yours. Three burgers and she still ate all my fries.”

Jughead managed a smile. After Betty moved out of her mother’s house and in with him she complained she was gaining weight since no one was monitoring her anymore. Jughead then said it was going to her boobs and ass and for her to eat up. He was always so good at making her feel better which is why he felt like such a failure when she left.

“I think after a while Betty didn’t know how to go home.” JB went on. “She felt like she didn’t know what to say. So she decided to do something. Get rid of the Ghoulies problem for you. Make Riverdale safe from the outside. For you. Betty hoped that when she came home it would make you forgive her. She called Cheryl for help. She wanted to come home. She wanted to come home so bad. And now…” JB started to cry again. Jughead did too.

“Then we will finish what she started,” Jughead said taking his sister's hand. “We will take them down once and for all.”

"I'm sorry Jughead, I should have tried harder..." JB said and Jughead took his hand back. 

"Yeah, you should've, but we can't change the past. It's done." Jughead said firmly. "I am tired of being angry all the time. I'm just tired, Jelly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are awesome and comments make my day! Oh and Community College is great. I attended for two years before I transferred and now I work at one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gets some visitors.

“It’s perfect,” Veronica said to the group of snakes around her, “They don’t know me. I can go undercover and ask for some Jingle Jangle. I can at least get some insight into their operation.”

“They are going to assume you are there to do exactly that, you aren’t really the type,” Jughead pointed out.

“Oh please, rich girl looking for cheap thrills? I am exactly their type of customer.” Veronica countered. Jughead still didn’t look convinced. “Betty is my best friend. It has been B and V for the last four years. I might not have a snake tattoo but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about her as much as you do. And I have some back-up.”

“Who?” Jughead asked.

“He should be here soon.” Veronica said with a smile.

Reggie Mantle.

They had met through mutual friends a few years ago. Not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was the loyal type and good in a fight. They had dated on and off, but Reggie was not a relationship guy. She had caught him making out with some random girl at a party and Veronica completely cut off their romantic relationship. Veronica’s right hand woman was out of commission so her right hand man would have to do. It was a little fun. Veronica had watched Betty get dressed to go undercover quite a few times. Now it was Veronica’s turn. She put the blond wig on and adjusted her make-up.

“The blond works, but I always liked dark haired girls better,” A voice behind her said.

“I don’t really care what you like,” Veronica commented back she reapplied her lipstick.

“His name is Vern, if he looks like a drug dealer, acts like a drug dealer…” Sweet Pea told her.

“He is a drug dealer,” Veronica finished. “You do know who my father is right? If anything you should be worried about poor Vern.”

The only sound was the clicking of Veronica’s heels on the sidewalk. Veronica had worn her shortest shorts and highest heels. The blond wig was a little itchy but she suffered through it.

“I’ll go out on a limb and guess you’re Vern,” Veronica said walking up to the man on the street corner. Reggie was behind her leaning against the car ready to jump in if needed. Veronica bet there were some snakes around too. “You got my stuff?”

“I don’t take American Express,” He said with a bored look on his face.

“Will this do?” Veronica said showing him the cash. “My husband and I need to have some fun tonight. The bedroom has gotten kind of boring if you know what I mean. I was told this would help spice it up.”

“150,” Vern said.

“For the record I know you are over charging me but I am desperate,” Veronica said handing him the money and taking the drugs. “Nice little set up you have here. I know a sound investment when I see one. Here is my card if you are looking to expand your business beyond street corners in a nowhere hick town.”

“Hermione Mantle?” He said looking at the card.

“That’s me.” Veronica said, “Thanks for the hook-up. I’ll be in touch.”

Jughead was being pushed out. Toni and the other Serpents said they would handle the Ghoulies with Veronica’s help. His assignment was to get to know Juliette. If Betty didn’t wake up he would be raising Jules as a single father. She and Veronica were now staying at Toni’s place rather than at the Five Seasons. They needed more time to get comfortable with one another before Jules moved in with him. It pissed him off, but they were right. This terrified him more than the Ghoulies ever did. Yes, Jughead helped a lot with JB, but this was different. This was his daughter. Once a long time ago Jughead had dreamed of having kids with Betty. But that was with Betty. How in the hell could he do it by himself? What about when Jules gets her period or wanted to talk about boys! Or girls. He was never good with either.

Their first day alone together he brought her to Pop’s. Kids gotta eat, right? Jughead had his hands folded under his chin. Jules copied him and the two had a stare down. It freaked him out how much she looked like him. He put his hands down and she did too. He rested his head on one hand and she copied him again. Then she broke out into a fit of giggles.

“Who is this pretty little lady?” Pop Tate said walking over to them.

“Juliette Veronica Jones,” Jules informed him with a toothy grin.

“Well, a pretty girl like you deserves a milkshake on the house,” Pop said, “What flavor sweetheart?”

“Strawberry,” Juliette said, “Mommy’s favorite.” Pop’s made the connection right away and knew this was Betty’s daughter. They had the same sweet smile.

“I remember,” Pop recalled. “What about you, Jughead?”

“I’m good,” Jughead said and Pop didn’t even bother to hide his shock. Jughead Jones not wanting to eat? “Maybe later.”

“Coming right up,” Pop said and went to go make the shake. A few minutes later he came back and Jules’ little eyes lit up when she tasted it for the first time.

“Do you like it?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, it yummy,” Jules answered.

“Your mother and I came here together a lot,” Jughead told her. “She would always order a strawberry milkshake.”

“I miss Mommy,” Juliette said looking down at her hands. “When she gonna wake up?”

“I don’t know,” Jughead said not wanting to lie to her. “Do you like Riverdale?”

“Uh-huh,” Jules said taking another sip.

“Would you be okay staying here with me?” Jughead asked.

“With Mommy?” Jules replied.

“I hope if Mommy wakes up she will come and stay too,” Jughead said choosing his words carefully. “What do you want to do today?”

“See Mommy,” Jules said softly.

“Okay, let’s go see Mommy,” Jughead said.

He had taken Veronica’s car since Jules’ car seat was already. They had stopped at home first and Jughead changed. He left his beanie and jacket at home hoping to lay low in case the Ghoulies were still looking for Betty. Admittedly he had called Veronica after to ask if it was a good idea for Jules to see Betty. As much as he hated it Veronica knew Jules better than he did and knew what she could handle. Jughead could already see what a strong kid she was and even though she didn’t really understand what was going on she could handle seeing Betty. A redheaded doctor met them at the entrance. Veronica had called ahead telling the doctor they were coming.

“Hello, I am Dr. Muggs,” She said, “Can I see some id please?”

“Sure,” Jughead handed.

“Forsythe?” Dr. Muggs said. 

“Family name.” Jughead said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come on in,” Dr. Muggs said and Jughead picked Jules up and followed the doctor. “There hasn’t been much change. Now it is only waiting for her to wake up.”

“Mommy still sleeping?” Jules asked. 

“Yes, sweetheart, but if you talk to her it will help,” Dr. Muggs answered.

“I help,” Jules said and they finally reached the door. Dr. Muggs stepped aside and let them through.

Jughead froze. There she was. Beautiful and strong as ever. She had been shot in the chest and stomach so there were no visible injuries. It looked like Betty was just sleeping. Waiting to be woken up. If only life was a fairy tale and Jughead could just kiss her and this all would be over.

“I’ll leave you,” Dr. Muggs said and left them alone. Jules kicked her legs to be let down. Jughead placed her on the ground.

“Hi Mommy,” Jules said walking over to the bed. Jughead helped her stand on a chair and stood behind her so she wouldn’t fall. “I found Daddy. You right. He is grumpy.”

“I am not,” Jughead protested.

“I like him,” Jules told her mother. “Say hi, Daddy.”

“Hi, Betts,” Jughead said and his eyes burned. “I feel like there is so much I want to say to you but for the life of me I can’t think of anything.” He wiped his eyes and nose holding everything in. If he started crying he wouldn’t stop.

“Sad Daddy?” Jules said having seen it.

“Yeah, Sad Daddy,” Jughead said kissing the top of her head, “And Happy Daddy too. I am very happy to your mother again and spend time with you. Why don’t we sit?”

They spent a few hours at the hospital. Jules did a lot of the talking telling Betty about her adventures in Riverdale and all the new people she met. Jughead mostly just sat and held her hand. Every so often he would kiss her hand because he couldn’t help himself. She was just as soft as he remembered. Jughead had to leave once to get an update on the Ghoulie situation, but he watched Jules and Betty from the window.

“Veronica already got a call,” Sweet Pea told him, “She was right, money talks. A meeting is going to be set up between her and the Ghoulies. All we need is pictures. Betty got everything else we needed to take them down. That Veronica chick is pretty badass do you think…”

“No,” Jughead cut him off and hung up the phone. He walked back into the room where Jules was sitting on Betty’s bed still blabbering away. “Jules, visiting hours are over. We have to go, but we will come back okay.”

“Okay,” Jules said with a pout. She leaned forward and kissed Betty’s cheek. “Bye Mommy. Say goodbye Daddy.”

“See you soon, baby,” Jughead whispered and then kissed Betty’s cheek too. He picked up Jules and left to make the two hour long drive to Riverdale. Well more like three. Driving with a kid took a lot longer. As soon as they turned the corner Betty Jones’ finger twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the kudos, and comments. This is all I have so far and I am halfway through the next chapter. I also know nothing about young children. If I got Jules all wrong I am sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy struck Betty Jones left Riverdale leaving a heartbroken husband behind. Four years later tragedy strikes again. Some truths are revealed and there is a new case to solve.

“Seriously?” Jughead said looking at his people. “You are not going to tell me anything? I am your King, remember?”

“Wow, dramatic much?” Cheryl cut in. Jughead glared at her.

“I told you, boss, we got this,” Toni said standing her ground. She was his second after all. “Your job is Juliette and Betty. Your priorities have shifted. In a major way. FP walked away for Little Charles. You need to be prepared to walk away for Jules. Let us avenge the Queen, you take care of the Princess. Make Riverdale her home, Jughead. Because if Betty doesn’t wake up it will be.”

Toni was right. She usually always was. He nodded once then waved his hand dismissing them. Walk away? To do what? Jughead never finished his degree. He only had his first two years from Greendale CC. Could he finish it? Get the degree in creative writing he wanted to badly in high school? Finish the novel he started? Once the Ghoulies were taken care of there were no more major threats to Riverdale. Was he even brave enough to walk away? Someone knocked and Jughead barked for them to come in. JB was holding a still sleepy looking Jules.

“She woke up and wanted you,” JB said and set Jules down. Jules walked over to Jughead and climbed onto his lap.

“Hi Daddy,” Jules said and Jughead kissed her rosy cheek. 

“Ready for Pop’s and then to go see Mommy?” Jughead asked his daughter. Jules nodded eagerly. They had gone to visit Betty every day since that first time.

“Jug!” Sweet Pea yelled. His voice had a hint of panic to it. Jughead gave Jules to JB and ran out of his office. The Serpents were gathered around something and Jughead pushed his way though. A black and white photo was on the table. It was of Jughead and Jules eating at Pop’s. Written in red at the bottom it said,

_Cute kid, but where is her mother?_

Jughead’s blood ran cold. No.

“Call Dr. Muggs, have Betty moved immediately,” Jughead ordered Veronica. “Fangs and Sweet Pea you are headed to the hospital. Don’t wear your skins. Watch over Betty. Toni, Cheryl, Veronica, you are on Ghoulies duty. Reggie, I don’t know what you do but keep doing it. JB, you know where she has to go.”

“Jug,” JB said shaking her head.

“They are bunch of freaks, but it’s secure.” Jughead reasoned. “If you stay with her she won’t be vulnerable to them. Polly will help you too.”

“No Daddy!” Jules protested. “I wanna be with you!” She jumped out of JB’s arms and ran to Jughead. He picked her up and held her tight to him.

“I know, but we need to make sure you are safe okay?” Jughead said but his heart was breaking all over again, “And then I will come get you. Now I need you to be a big strong girl like your mom, can you do that? Be as strong as your mom for me?”

“I can,” Jules promised. Everything happened pretty fast after that. Veronica became more determined than ever and refused to leave. No one threatened her goddaughter and got away with it. JB packed up Juliette’s things and was headed to the Farm on the outskirts of Riverdale. Jughead kneeled down so he was eyelevel with Jules. She was looking at the ground. Jughead took both her hands.

“Who loves you more than anyone?” He asked her.

“You and Mommy,” Jules replied.

“That’s right,” Jughead said putting a lock of dark hair behind her ear. “And no matter what happens, I want you to always remember that. Don’t let go.”

“I won’t,” Jules promised.

“I love you, sweetheart.” Jughead said and gave her one last hug.

“Love you,” Jules said and Jughead took something out of his pocket.

“Hold onto this for me,” Jughead said and then put his beanie on top of her head. It was too big and he adjusted it so didn’t cover her eyes. “Don’t worry. You’ll grow into it.”

As he watched JB drive away he felt someone take his hand. He didn’t have to look to know who it was. Toni leaned her head on his shoulder. They stood and watched the car until it disappeared from sight.

“We have work to do,” Jughead said and turned and went inside. You can’t look back. Only forward.

**........**

Betty couldn’t open her eyes, but all of a sudden she could hear voices. They were arguing and sounded familiar.

_“You’re cheating,” One accused the other._

_“It’s Go Fish, you can’t cheat,” Someone else said._

_“Fine then show me your cards,” He said, a male voice, she figured out._

_“Fuck no I am not showing you my cards!” The other man exclaimed._

Then it clicked. She knew them. Fangs and Sweet Pea. They always made her laugh with how goofy they could be. Betty still couldn’t open her eyes, but she felt herself smile.

“Did Betty just…move?” Fangs asked.

“Fuck, her foot moved!” Sweet Pea noted, “Doctor!”

An hour later Betty’s eyes were open and she was sitting up, but she still couldn’t talk quite yet. Thankfully Fangs and Sweet Pea never had that problem. Getting them to shut up was the issue. The first thing they told her was that Juliette was safe and showed her a picture of Jules and Jughead. Betty started to cry when she saw them together.

“He’s not mad,” Sweet Pea assured her, “I mean yeah at first he was pissed, but he was more worried about you and happy you were okay.”

“Can I…” Betty started to say but not being able to get it out yet.

“We are kind of on lockdown,” Fangs said rubbing the back of his neck, “If he leaves he will be followed. Right to you.”

“Jul…” Betty croaked.

“Yeah…Jug sent her to the Farm with JB,” Sweet Pea said, “They might all be off their rocker, but they won’t let anyone hurt Jules.”

It was another hour before Betty could form sentences. Betty longed to talk to her husband and daughter, but security was everything. The Ghoulies had eyes on Jughead and if he found out she was awake nothing would keep him from coming to her. It would put himself and Betty at risk.

“So your friend Veronica, is she like dating that Reggie dude?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Really?” Fangs said slapping his chest.

“What?” Sweet Pea said.

“Dude, Betty just got out of a coma, can’t call her husband because it is too dangerous, and you are asking about her friend? Is that really what is important?” Fangs demanded.

“No, but I would be lying if I didn’t say it wasn’t on my list of priorities,” Sweet Pea said and then they heard a beautiful sound. Betty laughed. She held out both her hands and each man took one.

“Missed you,” Betty said smiling brightly at them.

“Missed you too, boss,” Fangs said, "And you will see them when it's safe. You just a wait a little longer."

But they made a mistake.

They told JB.

“I can’t keep something from him again,” JB said to Polly at the Farm. Jules was playing with her cousins and then looked over and smiled at her. “I have to tell him.” JB made the call. After a few rings her brother answered. “Betty’s awake.”

Jughead dropped the phone. Thankfully he was sitting at his desk and it didn’t break. His fingers fumbled as he dialed Sweet Pea’s number. JB said Betty woke up this morning and it was almost dark. Veronica and Reggie were headed to their meeting. Veronica had special earrings made that were secretly cameras. She would be searched for a wire the second she walked into their operation. All she needed was the photos. Get in, get out, and finally this would all be over.

“Hey man,” Sweet Pea said once he picked up.

“Let me talk to her,” Jughead said cutting to the chase.

“She can’t talk very well, but she can hear you,” Sweet Pea told him, “I am going have to put it on speaker, she is still pretty weak. Fangs and I will be outside.” Then silence. Finally he heard the voice he had longed to hear for 4 years.

“Jug,” She croaked.

“Hey, baby,” Jughead said his voice thick with emotion. 

“I’m sor…” Betty tried to say.

“No, don’t,” Jughead stopped her.

“But I hurt you...” Betty went on.

“And then you got shot trying to help me, we have both hurt enough don’t you think?” Jughead asked and before she could try and reply went on. “Juliette is amazing, Betts, you did such a good job with her.” Jughead could hear her crying. “I’m not mad. Really. She is happy and healthy. And potty trained. Can’t say I am not happy to have missed that.” Betty laughed. “Kid can eat too. Got my metabolism. I’m going to bring her to see you. Veronica’s nearly got ‘em. We already gave the rest of the evidence to Sheriff Keller. It is almost over, baby. Your mom, my dad, Charles, they can rest easy now.”

“Jug,” Betty said again.

“I’m sorry I can’t come see you yet and you have to deal with Sweet Pea and Fangs for a little while longer,” Jughead said because he knew he couldn’t go to her as much as he wanted to, “Jules and I will see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last. I am liking these little stories. I have another supernatural one in mind as well. I will just keep putting them out there in case people like them. Thanks for reading, the kudos, and the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty try and move on but it isn't always easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I also know nothing about comas, but I am pretty sure you don't just walk out with no side effects. I think your speech and body movements are slow. If I am wrong I am very sorry and am just a lowly fanfic writer.

“Good job son,” Sheriff Keller said when Jughead handed him the evidence three days later. “I will get the warrants. Heard Betty is doing good.”

“Yeah, she is able to talk more and starting to get her strength back.” Jughead told him. “Should be out of the hospital in another week.”

“Glad to hear it,” Keller said smiling. “Now leave the busting to the professionals from now on, but Riverdale is a hell of a lot safer because of you.”

Jughead walked down the hospital hallway with Jules in his arms. It had been a crazy few days. The Ghoulies responsible for the drugs and the guns were going away for a very long time. Unfortunately Jughead had not been able to see Betty until today. They spoke on the phone, but they had yet to come over. Finally they reached her room. Jughead could hear Betty talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs who had never left her side.

“Mommy?!” Jules said happily but made no move to get down. Jules could feel that Daddy was nervous and needed to hold her. She didn’t mind. She liked being held by her Daddy.

“Jules?” Betty croaked out still not having her full strength. Then she looked at Jughead. She started crying. “Juggie.”

“Hey, baby,” Jughead said and carefully walked in.

“Look at…look at you two,” Betty said smiling through her tears. “Together.”

“We are all together now,” Jughead said and set Jules down on the bed. Sweet Pea and Fangs quietly left.

“Don’t cry, Mommy,” Jules said and then smiled. “Aunt Ronnie was right, the prince did wake you up.”

“King, sweetheart, and your mom is the queen,” Jughead gently corrected her.

“Does that mean I am a princess?” Jules said suddenly very excited.

“I guess it does,” Jughead said and sat down on the edge of the bed and the small family was complete.

It was hard having Betty home at first. Even though Betty had suffered a great ordeal Jughead was still hurt that she had not reached out before now. Not to mention keeping Jules away from him. He was supportive as Betty continued to get stronger taking her to physical therapy to get her limbs working properly after not being used for so long. Her motor stills were improving every day as well but not quick enough for Betty’s liking. They were looking into getting an actual house since in a moment of anger Jughead sold the trailer they had lived in before and moved into the small apartment above the bar. He gave Betty and Jules the bedroom but slept in the couch in his office.

“He hasn’t…forgiven me yet,” Betty said to Toni as she watched Jughead and Jules play at one of the booths. They were drawing and laughing and once again Betty felt the stab of guilt by not telling Jughead right away about Jules. She hated that she was still talking slow. Maybe if she could fucking talk Jughead would finally understand why.

“This is all still new to him,” Toni said, “Give Jug time. You can’t make up four years in a month, Betts. If you try and push him you will only push him away. You know that.” Betty nodded and then took the dreaded cane she was required to use and hobbled over to her husband and daughter. Jules excitedly explained her drawing while Jughead went quiet. A moment later he excused himself making a lame excuse about inventory.

Toni told Betty to give it time but another week went by and Betty couldn’t help herself. Jughead was currently reading Jules’ a goodnight story and was going to finish tucking her in before going downstairs. Betty was making tea when Jughead appeared.

“She’s out,” Jughead informed her. “Only took three stories this time. Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Wait, can we talk?” Betty asked stopping Jughead before he could run downstairs.

“Uh, sure,” Jughead said and sat down at the table. Betty put a mug of tea in front of him and sat too.

“I fucked up, majorly,” Betty started.

“Betty…” Jughead said.

“No, no, you can’t pretend that everything is okay that just because I got hurt. It doesn’t erase what I did then,” Betty said. “I need to say this.” Jughead leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his tea. “I couldn’t look at you. I tried but every time I did I saw FP. Charles. Every time I saw you it all came back. What kind of wife couldn’t look at her own husband? For me to move on I had to leave. I couldn’t get better until I got over my guilt and anger. It is messed up I know, but it is what I needed. I needed to get strong again and it was something I had to do on my own.”

“I get that, I do, but Juliette?” Jughead asked, “She was just as much mine as yours. We could have worked something out. I lost a parent and brother too. I wanted nothing more than to run away, but I stayed!” Jughead got up and turned his back to her.

“You did, because you have always been so good Jug,” Betty said to his back, “The best person I ever met. Loving, loyal, just, kind. I am just so fucked up. I always have been. I needed to get better so I wouldn’t drag you down with me. Jules was the only thing that kept me from going full on Dark Betty.” A moment later Jughead finally turned around.

“I want to just let it go so we can go back to how we were,” Jughead finally said. “Maybe with time we can. I’ll try and be more open to you, but I am still going to sleep downstairs.”

When Betty was in New York City she had started to see a therapist. Of course with the coma thing she hadn’t been able to go to a session. Betty suggested they go and Jughead agreed even though the thought of talking to a stranger about his feelings sounded awful. He promised Betty he would try and it admittedly did help. It wasn’t much longer before they found a house they all really liked and officially moved out of the bar.

It was a normal day. Nothing special happened. Betty did some more unpacking. Played with Jules and made dinner. The same thing she had been doing for weeks since they moved into the new house. Betty didn’t mind not working right now but was considering teaching. She had lived the dream of being an investigative journalist and almost died for it and she couldn’t take over the _Riverdale Register_. It hurt too much. So it was time to move on to something new.

Jughead washed the dishes while Betty got Jules ready for bed. She just settled into bed herself when there was a knock on the doorway. She looked up and saw Jughead leaning against the door.

“Can I sleep in here tonight?” Jughead asked and Betty grinned. She nodded and moved over so Jughead could slip in next to her. Jughead put his arm around her and Betty tucked herself into his side. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she closed her eye. Home. She was finally home.

_Some Years Later_

“Princess!” A voice shouted and Juliette Jones groaned.

Jules was really getting sick of being called that. That had been her nickname growing up and it took a long time before Jules could finally convince people to call her Jules. Now the only person Jules allowed to call her Princess was her father.

“Don’t call me Princess!” Jules yelled back.

“Princess! Princess!” The annoying voice continued to taunt. A moment later the face of Jules’ brother appeared. He looked just like her. Black haired and blue eyed. Jules groaned again at the sight of her little brother. When she was six the thought of having siblings seemed like a good thing. Jules could even say she was happy. When her mother said she was having twins that made her a little worried. When she found out it was twin boys most of Jules excitement was gone.

Forsythe and Pendleton Jones were born two years after Jules and her mother moved to the Southside when Jules was six. Jules prided herself on always being able to tell them apart even though they were identical. Betty had stated on more than one occasion that she did not like being out numbered with none of her children having her features and them all looking like their father. Jules was worried that this meant Betty and Jughead would want to have more kids but they shut down that right away.

“Three is enough,” Jughead said which Jules was thankful for. It was hard to believe there was a time she didn’t live in Riverdale. She didn’t really remember those first few years in New York City with her mother and Aunt Veronica. Jules went to visit Aunt Ronnie all the time who had moved back to New York to take over her father’s company. Although when her little brother was barging into her room and annoying her the appeal of New York came back. Penn was the annoying one. Forsythe was the quiet one. Yes, Forsythe actually went by Forsythe.

“You know you don’t have to be called Forsythe, you can have a nickname,” Betty told her son. “Grandpa was called FP, your father Jughead. Penn decided to shorten his too.”

“Mom, everyone in our family goes by a nickname,” Forsythe said, “I am the one changing things up by having people call me by my actual name.” Plus he liked seeing people try to pronounce his name and nearly always got it wrong. While Penn was loud Forsythe was sneaky. Together they made quite the pair to drive Jules nuts. 

**...........**

“Mom? Dad? Boys?” Jules called out one afternoon.

Nothing.

Even though the house was empty Jules carefully crept into her parent’s room and into her mother’s closet. In the very back tucked away was the item Jules was looking for. Jules took it back to her room and closed the door. Like she had done many times in the safety of a quiet house and her room Jules slipped the garment on. The lining was cool on arms and was well broken in. Jules walked over to the mirror and turned around.

_Southside Serpents_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that is a wrap! Let me know what you think. Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I used to just write fanfics for myself (before I even knew fanfiction was a thing and I was just "fixing" things I didn't like) but now I am just like I have it. I wrote it. Might as well just share it. If one person likes it cool. My major issue is with finishing stories. This isn't going to be too long.


End file.
